Apple Kisses on Autumn Mornings
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: LJ oneshot. James follows Lily out to the lake one autumn morning. Filled with teddy like people, apples, and squids...


Apple Kisses on Autumn Mornings

Disclaimer: NO! The only thing I own in this entire story is the apple and the hat Lily wears, because I have the same type and it's my favorite hat. Boo-yah!

It was a cool October morning as Lily Evans walked around the lake. These were the mornings that made going outside all the worthwhile. The sky was a clear, beautiful blue, without one cloud. The grounds were littered with fallen leaves of beautiful autumn colors, and the weak October sunshine's heat mixed with the cold. It was the perfect temperature; cool enough to make her nose and cheeks a pleasant pink and to be wearing thicker clothing, yet warm enough to enjoy the heat on her face.

Lily reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a dark red apple and took a large bite out of the sweet fruit. The apples juice ran through her fingers and down her chin. Oh yes, this was the perfect morning. Smiling, she wiped her sticky hands on the front of her robes and reached into her pocket to pull out her favorite cap- a woolen black one that she had since fifth year. Cramming it over her long red locks (her hair now reached only a few inches above her waist, and it has become a nice and very pretty slightly-curly) and she took another smaller bite of her apple. Gazing out over the lake and grounds, she saw a tall figure coming towards her. After quite a few moments of trying to recognize the person, she was forced to believe it really was him coming towards her…what a ruin to the perfect day!

Smirking, James Potter came closer…so close in fact; she could count all the long eyelashes he had.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Just to see how my Lily was doing." James replied, "And to see why she was out her all by her lonesome." He looked a bit concerned as he titled his head to the side and studied her.

"Just wanted to be alone for a little bit." Lily said with a small blush. Suddenly, while her guard was down, James snatched the apple out of her hand and took a large bite out of it.

"HEY!" Lily screamed, "Give it back!!!"

James smirked and held the apple even higher out of her reach. Lily stomped her foot and lunged for James, but he only took a step back and stretched his arm higher.

"You stupid bean-pole! Give it BACK!" she screamed, but James only smirked and took another large bite, the juice running down his lips and wrists.

"You know, Lily, there is one thing you could do to get it back…" James said with another one of his prize-winning smirks.

"I am _not _going to go out with you!" Lily screamed viciously. James blinked and gave her a small smile.

"I wasn't going to ask you to go out with me. I was only going to ask you if I could sit with you." James said, with a tinge of hurt in his voice. Lily looked as though she had been slapped across the face.

"Oh…well, I guess you can sit with me." she said quietly. James smiled and took another bite out of the ruby-red apple, before handing it back to Lily and sitting down in the soft, springy grass. Lily hesitantly sat down next to him, and stared out over the lake.

The two remained in some-what comfortable silence. Oddly, James started humming softly. Lily's head snapped around to face, and she took this quick moment to study him.

James was really the pick of the patch. His strong jaw and chin suited him perfectly, and his lips were on the thinner side, but still extremely ravishing. His jet-black hair was tousled, but in a way that suited him perfectly. He had grown in out a bit over the summer, to where his ears were barely visible, but it only suited him better. And his sleeves rolled up over his well-toned forearms (even through the chill of the Autumn air). He had body that was well toned, but not to the point of naustiating over-built. He had the types of arms that would be perfect for being held with. Like they were the safest things in the world. His eyes were a beautiful hazel, each with the perfect amount of long, dark eyelashes.

And in that one moment, she realized why every girl in Hogwarts wanted him. He was rich, handsome, athletic, nice (to everyone but a Slytherin), funny, just a fun guy to hang around with, and, most of all, a guy with a heart.

"_He's like a teddy bear."_ She thought…or, she thought she thought it.

"What did you say?" James asked, a puzzled his expression on his face.

Lily blushed a crimson red. "Nothing, Potter. You're hearing things." He only shrugged and turned back to watching a bird making a nest in the old Birch tree. Subconsciecly, Lily took a bite of the apple.

He looked at her again and raised an amused eyebrow.

"You won't kiss me, but you'll eat after me?" James said.

"Wha…?" Lily said, confused. James pointed to the apple, she had bitten in the exact spot as he had a few minutes earlier. Realizing what she did, she screwed her face up.

"It's a shame this is such a good apple though." She said. James looked at her for a moment before grabbing the apple out of her hand.

"Hey!" she said. James shrugged and took another bite.

"Are you so thick-headed that you don't realize that that is _mine?" _she snapped, before lunging for the apple. He rolled his eyes and dodged out of her way and standing up.

"You don't want it anymore!" he said, raising the apple above his head as she lunged for it once more.

With an almost in-human shriek, she lunged for it completely. As her hand wrapped around his wrist, his lips came crashing down on hers.

Lily froze for a moment, but slowly relaxed into him. The apple dropped out of James' hand and rolled down the slope to the lake, where the Giant Squid grabbed it in one of this tentacles. His hands rested on her hips before she pulled away.

"You taste like apples." She said before kissing him again.

**.xXx.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Hope you liked this one. It took my lazy self three months to finally get this written…I'll have a Christmas/New Year short 5 chapie or so fic up soon…Thanks for reading!**

**Gingerbread Men and Virtual Presents to All Who Review!**

**Have a very Harry Christmas!**

**Love to all,**

**Sinner.**


End file.
